camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod
Demigods, or Half-Bloods, are children born to a Mortal and a god, therefore are half-human, half-god. All demigods wield powers connected to the domain of their divine parent and these abilities grow stronger with age. In general, they willingly assist their god parent and/or the gods themselves, using their legendary skills and powers. Many have become great heroes, kings, lords, dictators, etc. Description While most demigods are created much like regular humans, children of virgin goddesses such as Athena or Hecate (wether she is a virgin goddess) are born from their mother's thoughts merging with their father's. The other gods are likely able to do similar things, however no known examples of similar births are known. Demigods are first recognised by their godly parents after demonstrating some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, hunting or even beauty. Few demigods have full blooded siblings (with the exception of twins), as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that. Appearance Demigods are completely indistinguishable from humans. They do not have a divine form, however they do inherit some traits from their god parent's divine form. For example, children of love gods/goddesses such as Aphrodite, Eros or Freyja inherit their beauty and appeal. Traits The ichor in a demigod's bloodstream gives them a distinct scent that all monsters can smell and inexplicably attracts them. There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes what he/she truly is, their scent will reach its peak. The scent of demigods varies on how powerful the god/goddess is, and is much more potent than that of lesser demigods. Demigods' personalities tend to vary based on their divine parenthood; for example, children of war Ares (the god of war) are usually violent and warlike, or children of Apollo (the god of music), have a strong interest in the arts; Music, poetry, painting etc. Most demigods also have ADHD and/or dyslexia (though it varies from demigod to demigod). Demigods are relatively stronger, more agile, and more durable than regular mortals, and have more resistance to diseases, except Norse demigods are physically stronger than any other type of demigod. Demigods also have a distinct scent due to a spell cast by Lamia, a child of Hecate, which allows monsters to find them. Immortality Demigods are known to be mortal, and are able to die in combat. There are two seperate groups demigods can choose to become immortal. One, the Hunters of Artemis, which is only applied to girls, and is led by the goddess Artemis. Another is the Archers of Apollo, which is applied to boys, and is led by Apollo. Although the archers retain complete immortality, and are unable to die through any cause of death, including combat. Greek Demigods Greek demigods are children born from a mortal and a greek god or goddess. They are the most common type of demigod, and are present and train at Camp Half-Blood. They read and speak Ancient Greek and fight in the style of Greek warfare. Gods such as Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hecate and Ares are known to have the most demigod children. Roman Demigods Roman Demigods are an unique subset of demigods who train at Camp Rome, which is located near San Francisco. They are born when a god conceives a child with a mortal while in their Roman aspect/form. They naturally speak and read Latin, as opposed to Ancient Greek to Greek demigods, and are trained in the style of the Roman legions instead of Greek warfare, and display more discipline than any other demigods. Roman demigods start their lives at the Wolf House. It is there that Lupa decides if the child is strong or not. If she believes they are, she will spend time training their demigod skills that they will need to survive. If you make it through the training alive, she will tell you to follow your instincts to find your way to Camp Jupiter, home of the Roman Legion. However, if Lupa doesn't believe you are strong enough or you show fear, it is said you will be eaten. If you manage to make it to Camp Jupiter, a praetor will decide if you can join the Legion before sending you to have your augury read. If it is favorable, then you can officially join the Legion. Egyptian Demigods Egyptian Demigods are children of the gods and pharaohs they are at Camp Egypt, which are located in Cairo Egypt, near Camp Half-Blood, Miami Florida and Madrid Spain. They are enemies with Camp Jupiter, They are known to use Magic. Norse Demigods Norse demigods are another unique (perhaps even more unique) subset of demigods who train at Camp Asgard. They are born between the union of a mortal and a Norse god. They naturally speak and read Old Norse and are trained in the style of Viking warfare. While not being the most structured, disciplined or strategized fighters, they are known as the physically strongest. Celtic Demigods Celtic demigods (Celts or New Celts) are a British and Irish set of Demigods who train at Camp Avalon in Wales, Great Britain. They are born between the union of a mortal and Celtic God. Celtic demigods are taught to read and write English and Welsh and their minds are hardwired to read and write old Irish (Old Gaelic). They are faced by numerous Celtic monsters and other beasts such as widespread pan-continental hellhounds. Abilities : Main Article: Demigod Abilities Demigods have ADHD (although it varies between demigods), which hard-wires them for battle, and dyslexia, which they have because their brains are hardwired for reading Ancient Greek, Latin Old Norse or Old Irish. Demigods inherit some control over their divine parent's domain. Demigods also have a wide variety of other abilities that they all share, but these abilities vary depending on their godly parent, including superhuman strength, speed, superhuman senses, agility, above-average healing-factor, durability, and endurance. The gods have influence over certain special powers that their children can receive, or at least in the case of rare abilities (Pyrokinesis, Charmspeak etc). Demigods are naturally able to see through the mist. List of Demigods Camp Half-Blood Demigods *'Christopher', son of Hephaestus *'Amy Rex', daughter of Hypnos *'Keira Stoll', daughter of Hermes (Deceased) *'Chronos', son of the primordial time god, Chronos (possible both are the same being) Camp Jupiter Demigods *'Dakota', son of Bacchus *'Joshua', son of Mercury (Deceased) *'Heather', daughter of Juventas *'Henrietta', daughter of Victoria *'Logan', son of Mercury *'Noreen', daughter of Vulcan (Deceased) *'Lexi Lerman', daughter of Venus *'Gwen Madison', daughter of Minerva Camp Asgard Demigods *'Abigael, '''daughter of Baldur Camp Avalon Demigods *'Ciara Macintosh, daughter of Morrigan Demigods of Kronos' army *Alabaster C. Torrington, son of Hecate *Siobhan, daughter of Hecate (Deceased) *Maysun, daughter of Hecate (Deceased) Demigods of Lycaon's Pack *Alabaster, son of Ares Ancient Greek Demigods *'''alcras son of alas *'Daedalus', son of Athena *'Hercules', son of Zeus *'Helen of Troy', daughter of Zeus *'Eurytion', son of Ares *'Achilles', son of Thetis *'Lamia', daughter of Hecate *'aiason' son of alas *'Tantalus', son of Zeus *'Orpheus', son of Apollo *'Pirithous', son of Zeus *'Otrera', daughter of Ares *'Theseus', son of Poseidon *'Perseus', son of Zeus *'Amycus', son of Poseidon *'Aeacus', son of Zeus *'Rhadamanthus', son of Zeus *'Aethusa', daughter of Poseidon *'Nausithous', son of Poseidon *'Archimedes', son of Hephaestus *'Agenor', son of Poseidon *'Periphetes', son of Hephaestus *'Oenomaus', son of Ares *'Phlegyas', son of Ares *'Myrtilus', son of Hermes *'Oncius', son of Apollo *'Anius', son of Apollo *'Ion', son of Apollo *'Philammon', son of Apollo *'Branchus', son of Apollo *'Phlias', son of Dionysus *'Oenopion', son of Dionysus *'Orithyia', daughter of Ares *'Thrax', son of Ares *'Tereus', son of Ares *'Ixion', son of Ares *'Mygdon', son of Ares *'Corinthus', son of Zeus *'Graecus', son of Zeus *'Keroessa', daughter of Zeus *'Carius', son of Zeus *'Biston', son of Ares *'Cycnus', son of Ares Ancient Roman Demigods *'Romulus' and Remus, sons of Ares *'Aeneas', son of Venus *'Phineas', son of Neptune *'Iarbas', son of Jupiter Ancient Norse Demigods Terrance Laufeyson, son of Loki Historical Greek Demigods *'Abraham Lincoln', son of Athena *'Amelia Earhart', daughter of Zeus *'Adolf Hitler', Son of Hades *'Edward Teach' (Blackbeard), son of Ares *'Franklin Delano Roosevelt', son of Zeus *'Frederic Bartholdi', son of Athena *'George Washington', son of Athena *'Harry Houdini', son of Hermes *'Marilyn Monroe', daughter of Aphrodite *'Michael Faraday', son of Athena *'Thomas Faynor', son of Hephaestus *'Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain', son of Athena *'William Shakespeare', son of Apollo *'Winston Churchill', son of Poseidon *'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart', son of Apollo *'Ludwig van Beethoven', son of Apollo *'Harriet Tubman', daughter of Hermes *'Howard Phillips Lovecraft' , Son of Athena *'William Lyon Mackenzie King', son of Zeus *'Pablo Picasso', son of Iris *'Leonardo da Vinci', son of Apollo *'Horatio Nelson', son of Poseidon *'Anne Bonny', daughter of Ares *'Abraham Darby', son of Hephaestus *'James Buchanan Eads', son of Hephaestus *'Cyrus McCormick', son of Demeter *'Vincent Van Gogh', son of Apollo *'Johann Sabastian Bach', son of Apollo *'James Theodore Bent', son of Athena *'Robert Falcon Scott', son of Poseidon *'John Robert Mortimer', son of Hermes *'Edgar Allan Poe', son of Apollo *'Charles Dickens', son of Apollo *'Edmund Sharpe', son of Hephaestus *'Hiram Berdan', son of Hephaestus *'William Austin Burt', son of Hermes *'Stonewall Jackson', son of Ares *'Bartholomew Roberts', son of Ares *'Edward Low', son of Ares *'Grigori Rasputin , '''son of Hades *'Joseph Stalin' , Son of Hades Historical Roman Demigods *'Lyman Hall, son of Mars *William Hooper, son of Jupiter *Jack London, son of Mercury *William Ellery, son of Ceres *Oscar Schindalar, son of Neptune *James Argyle Smith, son of Mars *Churchill Babington, son of Bacchus *Howard Carter, son of Mercury *George Adamson, son of Ceres *Samuel F.B. Morse, son of Vulcan *William Holman Hunt, son of Jupiter *Dante Gabriel Rossetti, son of Pluto *John Everett Millais, son of Neptune *Elvis Presley, Son of Venus Historical Norse Demigods Hunter of Artemis Demigods *Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus *Phoebe, daughter of Apollo *Ginger, daughter of Ares *Tanya, daughter of Ares *Sarah, daughter of Demeter *Imogen, daughter of Hephaestus *Louise, daughter of Apollo *Ellen, daughter of Iris *Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades (Deceased) *River, daughter of Hermes *Olivia, daughter of Zeus *Claire, daughter of Apollo *Emma, daughter of Apollo *Chloe, daughter of Hermes *Astrid Downing, daughter of Hecate *Amber, daughter of Apollo *Claire, daughter of Apollo *Heidi, daughter of Aphrodite *Hailey, daughter of Aphrodite *Maria, *Violet, *Maggie, *Jenny, *Wendi, *Daphne, *Syrinx, *Arethusa, Archer of Apollo Demigods Amazon Demigods *Otrera, daughter of Ares *Hippolyta, daughter of Ares *Melanippe, daughter of Ares *Penthesilea, daughter of Ares *Orithyia, daughter of Ares *Antiope, daughter of Ares *Hylla, daughter of Bellona Gargarean Demigods *Hector''', son of Deimos Trivia *Wether the Celtic or Hittite gods have demigod children is unknown *As the Etruscan Gods are counterparts to the greek/roman gods, they may also have demigods; Etruscan demigods Category:Mortals Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Demigod Category:Norse Demigods